San Valentín en Metal city
by Noel21043
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si depronto aparecen las primas de Hikaru y la prima de Madoka?¿y si Kyoya se enamora de una de las gemelas y si Ryuga se enamora de la otra gemela?¿y si Ginga se enamora de la prima de Madoka?Un espacial de San Valentín. Kyoya x O.C, Ryuga x O.C, Ginga x O.C 3
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:La prima de Madoka

Era Un día normal en la ciudad de metal Los Chicos Estaban Bastante Ocupados prerando Una fiesta especial de San Valentín en la tienda del padre de Madoka (por supuesto Madoka lo haria en su sotano con todo recogido y guardado no en la tienda)eran las 17:30 y Madoka y los demas estaban apunto de acabar ddde preparar la fiesta cuando...

-Ding Dong - ...llamaron a la puerta

-Madoka! la puerta! -dijo Ginga desde el piso de abajo

-Podrias abrir tu la puerta que eres muy vago,Ginga - dijo Madoka enfadada mirando a Ginga que estaba sentado en el sofa con los demas: Kyoya,Benkei,Yu,Stubasa,Hikaru,Kenta y Ryuga ( el pobre obligado a ayudar )

-AAAAAAH -dijo Madoka llamando la atencion de los demas,que cuando se asoman ven a su amiga abrazando a una chica rubia con los ojos marrones anaranjados -Pero Coco, ¿Que haces aqui?

-Es que no puedo ver a mi primita favorita o ¿que?- dice Coco fingiendo estar enfadada

-Coco?-dice Yu muy confundido

-Chicos esta es mi prima Coco de Sydney- dice Madoka despues de llevar a su prima delante de todos sus amigos

-Encantada-dice Coco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-A proposito -dice ella dirijiendose a Madoka -Por favoor mi primita del alma ¿puedo dormir en tu casa?

-Pero... -dice Madoka algo sorprendida

-Pooooor faaaaaaa

-Pero...

-Poooooooooooooor faaaaaaaaaaaaaavoooooooooooor

-Vale vale vale puedes quedarte, pero no la lies ee- dice Madoka ya sin aguantar la precion

-Biieeeeeeeeen-dice Coco muy emocionada, tanto que no puede evitar abrazar a su prima

-bueno pues adios -dice Ginga cuando el ya se a quedado solo y los demas se habian ido ya

-A..adios -dice Madoka algo confundida-Porque se han ido ?

-Nidea

Unas horas despues en la habitacion de Madoka en la cama

-Me as alegrado el dia -dice Madoka tunbada en un lado de la cama y al otro Coco mirandola

-Yo tambien me e puesto muy contenta cuando me as dicho que si puedo que darme aqui

-Buenas noches, Coco

-Buenas noches, primita


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: _Las__ gemelas_

-COCOOOOO-dice Madoka desde el piso de arriba-DONDEEE ESTAAAAAS?

BOOOOOOOOM!

-COCO! QUE A SIDO ESO?!

Cuando baja no se podia creer lo que su prima habia liado en la cocina, la chica rubia habia intentado hacer el desayuno para las dos pero en ves de

poner las magdalenas en el horno como todo el mundo las puso en la tostadora la cual acabo explotando.

-COCO! QUE AS HECHO CON MI COCINA!?-dice Madoka muy enfadada

_Mientras en casa de Hikaru_

Hikaru estaba muy nerviosa porque hoy llegaban sus primas unas gemelas bastante diferentes y se quedarían allí a vivir de alquiler aparte de que una de ellas tendría que trabajar con ella y la otra tendría que buscarse trabajo en cualquier lado

_15 minutos despues en el aeropuerto_

_-_EEEEH PRIMAA-se oye a una chica con el pelo morado y los ojos marrones acercarse

-Karen! cuanto tiempo y Noel?-dice Hikaru cuando Karen ya esta con ella

-En el taxi esperandonos- dice ella señalando a una chica con el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos añil claro hablando con un taxista

-EEEH NOEL!-dice Hikaru corriendo con Karen hacia su prima Noel la cual las mira muy sorprendida

-Hikaru cuanto tiempo tengo que contarte muchas cosas-dice Noel-pero ahora tenemos que ir a soltar las maletas a tu casa y que nos presentes a tus amigos

-Mejor mañana que hoy voy a estar con vosotras todo el dia, de acuerdo?-dice Hikaru mientras se sube al coche

-Ok-dicen las dos gemelas a la ves


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es el procimo capitulo de la historia. Perdon por la espera es que estaba muy liada con los examenes y demas.**

-Chicas el desayuno!-dijo Hikaru cuando al oir eso aparecieron Noel tan contenta como siempre con su libro de apuntes de color añil con su hermana que al oir eso salto por las escaleras y como una bala se sento en la mesa para desayunar, mientras Noel seguia escribiendo en el libro.

-Buenos dias Hikaru-dijo Noel sentandose en la mesa

-Si buenos dias-dijo Karen mientras masticaba

-Buenos dias chicas ¿como dormisteis?-dijo Hikaru mientras se sentaba

-Muy bien la verdad-dijo Noel mientras cogia una taza de té azul y blanca-¿y tu?

-Tambien bien-dijo Hikaru muy contenta-¿y tu Karen?

Karen no contesto pero alzo el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de bien. Las otras al verla se rieron al igual que Karen cuando se trago la comida.

1 hora despues iban las 3 corriendo hacia la WBBA para conocer a los amigos de Hikaru cuando por el camino se encontraron a otras dos que iban al mismo sitio.

-Hey, Madoka-grita Hikaru mientras mueve la mano para saludarla

-Asi que estas son tus primas las gemelas, ¿no?-dice Madoka muy contenta de conocerlas -Encantada soy Noel y esta es Karen-dice Noel educadamente mientras su hermana levanta un poco la mano mientras dice: Hola

-A chicas esta es mi prima Coco-dice madoka precentando a Coco la cual solo saca la lengua en broma

-Bien pos vamos a la WBBA para precentar a Noel y a Karen a los demas-dice Hikaru muy contenta Mientras caminaban Noel y Coco se hisieron muy amigas y Karen le contaba chistes graciosisimos a Madoka y a Hikaru.

Y cuando llegaron

-Hey chicos-dice Hikaru entrando a la sala donde quedaron para eso-chicos estas son Noel y Karen mis primas . Todos se sorprendieron mucho en especial Kyoya y Ryuga los cuales tenian la cara roja

-Bienvenidas a Metal city-gritaron Ginga y Kenta como locos, lo cual hizo que Kyoya y Ryuga bajaran de las nubes (estaban pensando en las gemelas, Kyoya de Noel y Ryuga de Karen)

-Chicas estos son Ginga, Kenta, Yu, Kyoya, Ryuga, Tsubaza y Benkei-dijo Hikaru cuando ella dijo el nombre de Kyoya, a Noel se le puso la cara roja al igual que a Karen con Ryuga

-Encantada de conoceros-dijeron las dos a la vez, con eso Kyoya y Ryuga estaban que no podian mas, hasta Hikaru se dio cuenta de eso, y no querais saber la cara que puso cuando se dio mejor cuenta.

-Oye tengo una idea-dijo Ginga-¿por que no le enseñamos la ciudad a nuestras nuevas amigas?

-Es buena idea-dijo Hikaru-¿que os parece? -

A mi me parece bien-dijo Noel-¿y a ti?

-Tambien me parece bien-dijo Karen

-Entonces vamos-dijo Yu euforico

Estuvieron paseando por toda la ciudad cada uno enseñando su sitio favorito de la ciudad y demas siios y cosas que vieron asi todo el dia hasta por la noche y a las 23:30 se despidieron todos y se fueron a sus casas

POV de Kyoya

Que raro, por que me e puesto asi por esa chica y asi toda la tarde pero como puede ser seguro que el padre de Ginga sabra algo de esto que me a pasado, pero mañana intentare que no me pase lo mismo otra vez, lo raro a sido cuando Hikaru me a nombrado a ella tambien se le a puesto la cara roja, bueno sera mejor que me duerma que mañana tengo que ganar a Ginga de una vez por todas

**Espero que os haya gustado cuando pueda escribire el prosimo capitulo de la historia**


End file.
